


Fraternity

by Wrench_Wench



Series: Fics from Wrench_Wench's Tumblr [10]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 20:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16879026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wrench_Wench/pseuds/Wrench_Wench
Summary: A mugging gone wrong during a business trip left Harry Potter on the streets of Gotham. A car jacking gone sideways got Harry adopted alongside his foster-brother Jason. A bombing and a letter left Harry feeling more isolated than ever.-A series of drabbles I wrote for tumblr in 2012.





	Fraternity

 

I.

Harry Potter was almost eleven years old, and he was certain that he was the loneliest little boy in the world. All of his family was dead, and he never knew if they loved him anyways. His foster father was cold and distant. The family butler was prim and formal. His oldest “brother” was never around. The children at school teased him for his accent and unconventional background. The only person in the whole world that Harry knew for certain loved him was his brother Jason.

And Jason? Well, he was dead.

 

II.

Harry only had one belonging from his old old life, the life before Jason, and that was his passport. He remembered his aunt giving it to him and telling him not to lose it. The younger Harry had followed her instructions faithfully, even after his relatives were killed, because it was the only thing he had ever been given that was  _his_.  It was how he knew that he was British (from a small town in Surrey), that his full name was Harry James Potter, and how he knew that his birthday was on July 31st.

Jason had thought it was useful to have, so that Harry would always know where he came from. Bruce had thought it was useful because it made all of the adoption paperwork easier. Right now, Harry hated the worn little booklet, because tomorrow would be his first birthday without Jason since he’d known when his birthday was.

 

III.

The owl showed up on his birthday.

Harry had been outside, waiting for Dick to arrive. He’d promised to take the younger boy out for the day. Bruce was busy. Whether with “Batman” stuff, or dealing with the  _replacement_ , Harry neither knew nor cared. The birthday boy was in the middle of contemplating whether he wanted Dick to take him to the movies or the amusement park when a loud “hoot” interrupted his thoughts.

Perched on the front steps’ bannister was a large eagle owl with a letter attached to its leg. When Harry did nothing more than stare for a few moments, the bird hooted again and gestured to the letter. With some trepidation, the eleven year old reached out and grabbed the odd missive. After checking the oddly specific address and realizing that this letter was for him, Harry opened the envelope. He read the letter three times before running back into the manor.

“ALFRED!”

 

IV.

At the end of August, Zatanna and Alfred went with Harry to England. They collected Harry’s school supplies from a place in London called “Daigon Alley” the day before the boy was supposed to catch the school train at King’s Cross station. Despite not growing up in “the wizarding world”, Zatanna was a very knowledgable guide and she easily sussed out the location of the mysterious Platform 9 ¾. When Harry got over his shock of walking  _through_  a wall, and his awe over the scarlet steam engined locomotive and its busy surroundings, he turned his attention to the last minute advice coming from his chaperones.

“-and if you need any help or anything, feel free to write me, okay?”

“Yes, Miss Zatara. Thanks again for explaining everything and all of your help.”

“Well, I couldn’t leave you to handle this  _and_  Bruce-the-sceptic all by yourself, now could I?”

“Master Harry, it’s closing in on departure time, shall I help you get your things on board?”

“I think I can handle it.”

“Very good sir. Don’t forget to write, I’m certain that Master Bruce will be most anxious to hear about your studies.”

“I’ll write every week, I promise.”

The loud sound of a train whistle filled the air, and Harry scrambled away from the adults and towards the rear of the train.

 

V.

Before he’d realized what was happening, Harry had made friends with the three people sharing his train compartment. The Gothamite quickly decided that he liked the friendly, if insecure, Ron Weasley. Hermoine Granger, a muggleborn girl with frizzy hair and a bossy attitude, seemed to have invited herself into Harry’s social circle, which he found he didn’t mind at all. The shy boy with the toad, Neville, reminded Harry of himself in his life-before-Jason, and triggered all of the orphan’s protective instincts.

Harry hadn’t had many friends before. That was probably why he reacted so poorly to the way Draco Malfoy acted when he arrived.

 


End file.
